warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Sir Trenton
Sir Trenton is the father of Trenton's Pride and the hidden secondary antagonist of Racing Stripes. He was voiced by the late Fred Thompson. Backrgound Official Description Development Voice Characterization Personality Sir Trenton is an arrogant black thoroughbred who sees his son Pride having no purpose other than to to carry on the Trenton legacy. Trenton also sees the Kentucky Open as his property and believes that Stripes might ruin it, and is willing to do whatever it takes to prevent Stripes from racing, even if he has to resort to aggression. Physical appearance Powers and abilities History Prior to the film, he had won the Kentucky Open, along with his relatives. Role in the film At the fence between Nolan Walsh's farm and the racetrack, Stripes meets two young horse foals training to race, Trenton's Pride and Ruffshodd, but when they have fun racing with Stripes, Pride's father, Sir Trenton, notices and confronts the two foals. When Pride states that they were only having fun, Trenton retorts that "Fun's overrated". and that he has to start acting like champion. Trenton then forbids the two foals from playing with Stripes again. Years later, Trenton sees adult Pride and Ruffshodd chatting with Stripes, and tells Stripes "Stop bothering my son." Ruffshodd claims that he and Pride were trying get Stripes to stop bothering them, but Trenton won't buy it. He then leaves. He is later seen, along with Pride, in a news interview shortly before Stripes' time trial. After the time trail, Trenton tells Stripes that he is a zebra, not a racehorse. Trenton then tells Stripes that he will never be a racehorse and leaves, causing Stripes to be discouraged by this revelation. After Stripes misbehaves at Tucker, Franny shows him a photo of Tucker and Sir Trenton, revealing that Tucker is more experienced with racing than Stripes had thought. When Tucker (who had trained Trenton without getting any thanks from him) states that he is in for a huge surprise, Trenton scoffs "You'll never beat a Trenton." When Trenton hears that Stripes has been signed in to race, he is furious and is willing to stop him. When Pride insists that he can win the race fair and square, Trenton blows him off, stating that he is unwilling to take that risk. On the night before the race, Sir Trenton and several other thoroughbred (excluding Pride) ambush Stripes while he makes up for an argument with Sandy. Trenton then kidnaps Sandy and threatens to hurt her if he races while another horse knocks Stripes unconscious. At his shed at the racetrack, Trenton has forced Sandy into her own stable. Trenton instructs Pride to win the race, at all cost, with Pride stating he'll do his best. While Trenton listens to his Mozart. Goose the Pelican, Franny the Goat and Tucker the pony then arrive at the stables to save Sandy, thinking of a way to distract him. Goose tries to defecate on him, but misses and instead crashes into a wall, causing a bucket to fall on his head and at Sir Trenton's mercy. Before Trenton can finish Goose off, Buzz and Scuzz distract the racer by luring him into his own stable, and locking him inside of it. Tucker and Franny free Sandy. As the furious Sir Trenton watches them leave he bangs his hooves on his stable door. Trenton manages to escape and he follows the group to the fence at Nolan's farm. Trenton furiously states to Stripes that "The affections of a filly" don't make him a race horse. Stripes retorts that he doesn't want to be a race horse, he's a zebra going to the big race. Trenton watches them leave for the racetrack with a cold look on his face, but then said, "You runts don't know what you're in for." meaning that he is a little bit worried about what will happen. Sir Trenton is not seen again in the film, and it is unknown how he reacted when Stripes won the race at the film's end. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Racing Stripes characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Live-action characters Category:Horses Category:Animals Category:Racing Stripes Category:Animated characters Category:Hybrids Category:Athletes Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Farm animals Category:Secondary Antagonists